havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
|image = Image: .png |caption = |cost = 200 |req = skillreq::Wilderness Survival |reqby = Nothing }} The fishing skill allows you to use a Fishing Pole to fish for different types of fish including Perch. In-Game Text "Water? I don't touch the stuff! Only good for food if you ask me." Fishing gives your character the ability to use and construct fishing rods. Fish * Brill (1x1; worm, woodfish) * Roach (1x1; feather fly) * Sturgeon (3x1; woodfish, rock lobster lure) * Eel (1x2; rock lobster lure) Guide Every new player comes equiped with a fishing rod. However to actually use the rod you will need: #a fishing line, #a fish hook, #either bait or a lure. It makes no sense to get the fishing skill before you have foraging and hunting to supply yourself with the materials you need to fish, unless you are given access to fishing equipment by other players. Fishing line is string. That means it is either fibre, a spindly taproot or spun wool. Your first fish hook will probably be made of bone. If you don't find an animal skeleton which has been abandoned by a hunter you will need the skill hunting to get a bone to make the fish hook out of. (The easiest animals to kill are the rabbit (forest) and chicken (grassland, heath or moor). You don't need a weapon, strength or combat skills like you do with deer and boar and other animals.) Similarly, if you don't find spindly taproot you will need to have farming and locate either flax or hemp and harvest them to get the fibre. If you are very serious about fishing you will want to raise your own fibre to get the best quality fishing line you can. But most people can easily find spindly taproot with the foraging skill and can get adequate quality line this way. Spun wool is currently only achieved after domesticate tame mouflon into sheep and is a process only for patient and experiences players. Sheeps fleece is much more valuable for bandages. Bait is either worms, which you can get by digging in forest ground, once you have farming, or leeches which you can get by standing in a marsh. Have your equipment screen open and watch carefully for leeches to appear. As soon as they do pluck them off and put them into inventory. You don't need any skill to do this. You don't want them to stay on your equipment screen or they will feed on your blood and become bloated leeches, cost you hit points and then drop off. To equip a fishing rod with fishing line and other necessities, left click on the item to select it and then right click on the top box that the rod is in. Spindly taproot does not need any processing to become fibre. There is a fishing icon under the Adventure menu. Select this and your mouse pointer will become a fish hook. Then click on the water and wait. It can take two minutes before you catch a fish. Not all spots on the water are clickable.You may not catch anything each time you cast your line into the water. Every time you try fishing with bait you will need another item of bait whether you catch anything or not. Lures, however can be reused over and over. While you are fishing your line will be thrown out in the water. When your cast is finished the fishing pole will return to your character's shoulder, whether or not you have caught a fish. You will get lp for each attempt even if nothing is caught. Have at least three horizontal squares and two vertical squares available in your inventory to hold the fish, if possible. A sturgeon requires the three horizontal and an eel requires the two squares vertical. Most other fish require only one square of inventory. Lines break, hooks get lost and lures fall off. Be prepared to replace them if fish is to be your main source of food. Most fish higher than quality 10 are a combination fep such as perception and intelligence. If you are trying to keep your attributes balanced then you may want to catch low quality fish sometimes. For example if your intelligence has gotten high but your perception is low you may want to catch low q plaice which supplies perception only. For this reason it can be very helpful to have a good supply of low q fishing materials. You can either save up a good supply when you are still new and your surivival skill is less than 10, or ask a new player to supply you. To improve the quality of your fishing pole, hooks and the spindly taproot that you find increase your surivival. You can also use a higher quality tree for the pole and higher quality bone for the fish. The quality of spindly taproot is dependant on the quality of the soil, just like chantrelles and blueberries. If you find high q soil it is a good place to return periodically foraging. To improve the quality of your wood fish lure improve the quality of your axe and your carpentry skill, but the rock lobster and pine cone plug are also dependant on your survival skill. Fishing is required to learn swimming.